The present disclosure relates to devices for organizing and transporting tools and other work implements, more specifically to a tool carrying arrangement wearable on the back of a user.
Many boxes and bags have been used to organize and carry tools and other work implements. Rigid boxes for organizing and carrying tools are well-known. Buckets and soft bags are also commonly used for storing, transporting, and accessing tools and other work implements. When using traditional boxes, buckets and bags, it can be difficult to keep tools neatly arranged for quick access. Tools can be damaged by contact with each other during transport. Further, rigid buckets and tool boxes can be difficult to carry in locations requiring the use of hands to open doors, scale ladders, etc.
Modern infrastructure includes a huge number of widely dispersed sub-systems and components that must be installed, maintained or repaired by service personnel. Such systems and components are found in every possible environment, from communications equipment on rooftops and towers to energy infrastructure in below ground tunnels and chambers. Manufacturing, office and residential structures also include widely dispersed equipment. Installation and service personnel must bring tools, diagnostic equipment and parts to the equipment, wherever it is located. Often, such work areas are wet, dirty and have restricted access. Workers and their equipment must be able to safely access rooftops, tunnels and other locations where the worker must use both hands to gain access, so carrying bags or boxes by hand is not possible.
There is a need for tool storage and transport containers that protect tools, keep them organized, allow easy access to the tools and permit the user use of both hands while transporting the tools.